Miyuki
'History' Miyuki is one of many orphans who lost their parents during the invasion of the alien races. Miyuki wasn't alone though, she became friends with a few other orphans, one of them being Riku. For a long time Miyuki lived a normal human life as an orphan child and because the orphanage that she was in was funded by the Azure Family, Miyuki and other orphans didn't struggle for simple things such as food, clothing and such. Miyuki enjoys adventures and finding new things to explore. By the time she was 14 she already knew the ins and outs of the orphange which came in handy for her whenever her and her friends wanted to sneak out late at night to explore Vale on their own. Because Miyuki was so adventurous, she convinced Riku and her other friends to go with her to explore the Power Forests. One night they all snuck out of the orphanage and headed towards the depths of the Power Forests. Miyuki and her friends encountered many Aura Beasts, some small and some big. However the longer they remained in the forests the more they found more unfriendly Aura Beasts which eventually lead them to find beasts that were not supposed to exist at all; Chi Beasts. When the Chi Beasts found Miyuki and her friends they ran after them trying to either kill them or force the young kids to become their hosts. Miyuki was chased down by the Fire Chi Beast Tinder. Since Miyuki was only a mere human she didn't stand much of a chance against Tinder which results in Tinder becoming her Chi Beast. Miyuki gained the same traits Sparky Uzumaki has with Fujin except, hers is fire. Riku and the others had the same fate, all turning into hosts of Chi Beasts. Not knowing what else to do, Miyuki told all of them to hide their powers from the owner of orphange until they are able to control their powers. And so they did. For 2 years they did secret training together and the most skilled with their power was Riku for he even convinced the orphange owner to send him to the same school Sparky, Raiden and Layla attend when it was time to reveal their powers. With all of them being 16 the orphange owner was of course told of their powers and decided to send them to the Elemental Taskforce where they could be much more useful to Yuki and Saji. Miyuki was pleased to do this for she was able to make A-Rank along with the others while Riku made S-Rank. 'Personality' Despite losing her parents, Miyuki has shown that she still keeps a positive attitude but sometimes that doesn't stop her from crying on some nights when she thinks about her parents. Miyuki loves adventures and she knew when she joined the Elemental Taskforce that her love for adventures would only grow stronger. 'Abilties' 'Fire Chi' Because Tinder dwells within her body, Miyuki has similar abilties to that of Sparky Uzumaki. She is able to cast very high level fire attacks and because Fire Chi is originally from the Life and Death Goddess herself, the Chi is quite unstable if pushed to that limit for she still has trouble controlling it but she hopes one day she will be able to fully control it. Category:Humans Category:Elemental Taskforce Category:Female Characters